The Son of a Monster
by punk-death-dealer
Summary: Viktor's past is coming back full force. Secrets are reveiled and his hate for hybrid's unleashes 'The Son of a Monster'. You can't trust anyone anymore, who will be left standing at the end? Sequel to 'The Battle of the Hybrids'. SeleneMichael main pai
1. Meeting The Son of Viktor

Title: The Son of a Monster

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

Chapter: Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters William, Haley, Drake, Lydia, Charles, Shane, and Dorian.

Description: As the dust of the old war settles, Viktor's past comes back to face the future of the new era. These new discoveries of the elder's past are having an effect on every survivor of the war. From a newfound trust to betrayals, another war may just be brewing below the surface. Can Selene and Michael face these trials? Will their friends stand beside them until the end? Only one way to find out…

A/n: Long time no see, eh? Sorry, for the long wait, I meant to have this up ages ago but I have been busy as of late and haven't had much time to really put this project on my top pedestal. However, I'm diving head first into a pool of ideas, and I just hope I don't drown in the process. On a minor note, this sequel takes place just a few weeks after the end of the war. Thanks for waiting, and now may I present the sequel to The Battle of the Hybrids.

* * *

Fingers drummed lightly against the steering wheel of the car. Making the driver seem nervous and his brain occupied with other thoughts. His blue eyes watched the road cautiously as rain seemed to pour down harder from the heavens.

"It hasn't rained in ages." The man in the passenger seat stated.

The driver didn't reply and instead just kept his focus on the road. The streets seemed almost completely empty on this night, no one was out. Who would blame them? It was raining so hard it might as well start breaking car windows.

The car came to a stop at an abandoned looking building and the driver got out. His blonde hair sticking to his face as the rain poured down on him. The man in the passenger seat got out and stood as well.

"Shane?" He asked hesitantly.

The young man looked up at him, his blue eyes icy and menacing. "You will set it up tonight." He yelled against the rain although his face was void of all emotion. He walked around and faced the man, who was the same height as himself. "Gain access to their den and you will set up a meeting. I want to meet the woman who killed my father."

Dorian bowed his head, "I understand." He raised his head once again, "But you must understand that I raised you and that I'm in charge here. I will give the orders."

Shane looked away but then returned his uncle's gaze before heading to the side entrance of the building. Dorian shook his head as he watched him go. Sighing he then turned and walked away following the strong lycan scent throughout the city.

Ever since Marcus was slain. Shane had an interest to find out how and why his father, Viktor, was killed. Then when they found it was Selene who brought both elders to their knees, Shane became obsessed with finding her and talking to her.

While he didn't know Shane's true intentions, he didn't have time to think about it. Shane knew of his father's ways and what he was like, in his thinking, Shane was just impressed that a woman, younger than even he, could take down the most powerful vampire elder ever known, and then beat another elder only a about a month later.

True the odds did seem impossible, but this was not just any vampire, she wasn't just some lusted affair that ended wrong. No, she was power, she was retribution for her kind, and those like her, and she stood for those who had been wronged, even at her own hands. There was something more about this woman than anyone would probably ever know. She carried more strengths than most men did. She was the key to ending wars, and creating them. There was no one like her in the world.

That was what made her so tempting, so divine, that is what made her powerful, and envied. That's why she needed some one strong, some one who understood pain and loss in a human nature. Someone who could make her forget, and that someone was probably the most powerful, and respected immortal alive, that man was none other than Michael Corvinus

The scent was growing stronger now, and had a faint smell to it, mixed with vampires. He knew he found the right place and remembered the den as if he was just hear yesterday, when actually it had been close to a hundred and twenty years. There was no need for him to come back here, to this city. Lucian had everything under control then, and he had his own town to take care of.

Standing at the entrance of the sacred den, Dorian sniffed the air around him; it was calm, unnatural for a lycan den. Moving his hand, he raised a fist to the large iron door hidden in the shadows of the tunnel. Right before he knocked the door opened on its own. Michael Corvin stood before him blue eyes sparkling and staring at him with a grin on his face.

"Dorian." He greeted holding out his hand. Dorian grinned and grasped it firmly in his own.

"Michael." He replied shaking his hand.

"I knew you were coming for the last five minutes." Dorian just shook his head; Michael seemed to be in a very good mood considering he still had some lingering marks from the battle a couple days before then.

"Hybrid senses are just unfair." Dorian said in a careless tone. Michael just grinned at him.

"So, what brings you here?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Dorian said clasping his hands together, "You and Selene."

Michael looked puzzled for a moment before nodding and taking a step back, "Follow me." He told him and began walking down the narrow corridors towards the main den. Then he began turning corners and going down hallways until he finally reached the staircase leading up to his room.

"Just a moment." He told Dorian jogging up the stairs.

Dorian waited at the bottom of the stairs looking at the dull surroundings of the underground cavern, it was the sound of footsteps that made him look up. There, standing at the top of the steps was the legendary warrior, clad in black leather and large boots, her cloudy eyes staring at him with concentration. She truly was as beautiful as he had heard and was charmed to meet her face to face.

Michael came down the stairs behind her and they both stopped once they reached the floor, "Selene, Dorian." He introduced and Dorian held his hand out. Selene hesitated before shaking it firmly, "Dorian…"

"Selene." Dorian finished for him quickly letting go of her hand and looking at them both. "I've come here to request and favor of you."

"Me?" Selene asked eyes narrowing a bit in confusion.

"Yes, you." He stated pointing at her to emphasize his meaning. "I've come on behalf of my nephew, Shane, he wishes to meet you."

"Why would he want to meet me?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and reverting to her closed self.

"He said he wanted to meet the woman who killed his father."

Selene shook her head, "I've killed many men in my day, how I'm I supposed to know which one was his?"

Dorian simply smiled, "Because, he is almost like a brother to you."

Michael stepped up this time, "What do you mean by that?" He demanded calmly.

"I mean Sonja wasn't the only child of Victor."

"But I wasn't his child either." Selene argued.

"No, but he saw you as his daughter." Dorian looked down at the ground, "Shane is Victor's only son, although he never cared to admit it."

"Why wouldn't he?" Selene questioned.

"Because he was ashamed of him. Why do you think Victor despised hybrids so much? Why he thought the union between two different beasts should never occur?" The lycan paused gauging her reaction for just a bit, "It's because his first born son was a hybrid."

Selene and Michael stared at the man before them in shock. "That's…" She trailed off, for the first time Selene was simply speechless, nothing was coming to her mind, she was confused, and her mind was blank.

"Of course, it was a very well guarded secret. Shane was sent to Velkan, to live there and be raised by me, and the other lycans and to never know of his true father. My sister was disposed of in the same manner as his daughter. For that he will never be forgiven." Dorian shook his head, "Why he let Shane live was beyond any reason I could comprehend. He despised mixing the immortal lines more than anything, so I'm wondering why he let Shane live, when he could've just as easily killed him."

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"I've told you. He wants to meet the woman who killed his father."

"There has to be another reason." Selene supplied clenching her jaw, "I may have killed Viktor, but I also killed a man he never knew, a man he didn't know existed. Why would it be so important for him to talk to me?"

Dorian gave her a half smile, "I guess you'll just have to ask him that question."

Against her better judgment, Selene gave in. Knowing nothing she could say could allow her to deny a meeting with someone she could obviously relate to in someway. "Tomorrow night." She said briskly and turning to walk back up the stairs.

Michael who had his own arms crossed over his chest just stared at Dorian, "Do you need me to see you out?"

"That won't be necessary." Dorian replied waving him off, "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Of course." He replied nodding.

Dorian turned on his heel and left the door shutting silently behind him. Michael sighed and looked up towards the door Selene had previously gone through. Even though she had opened up quite a bit, she was still distant on some subjects. Running a hand over his face, he walked quickly up the steps.

He found her sitting on the couch, her knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting on them. Her eyes were clouded with thought and she seemed lost. So lost in fact, that she hadn't even seen him walk in.

Silently he sat down next to her. Even after everything they had been through, she was still a mystery. Her form was tense as she sat there in the darkness. Even if she knew he was there, she was probably ignoring the fact that he was.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly trying to gauge her reaction.

She didn't answer right away, she didn't even let on that she had heard a word he had said, but he knew she had. "I can't believe him."

"Viktor?" He questioned.

She only nodded in response before going silent again, "I just don't understand…"

Michael watched her, knowing the pain she must be feeling. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to him. She didn't resist. With his arms firmly wrapped around her as she sat next to him, he kissed her temple. "People do things that we could never begin to understand. Viktor was one of those people. It could've been the rules set in place over the ages; it could have been his fear of something more powerful than himself. It could've been fear that his only son would be killed and ridiculed for something he had done, maybe he was protecting him."

Selene scowled for a moment, thinking. "No, Viktor wasn't compassionate; he didn't care for anyone other than himself. He did this out of his own selfishness. The question now is, how do you hide a power this big from the immortal and mortal world alike?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly.

"Neither do I." She replied staring at him, her eyes unclouded.

He gave her a small smile and leaned towards her. She gave him a small grin in return and kissed him on the lips. Michael kissed her back eagerly; glad the earlier tension was dissolved.

* * *

"A little more to the left." William said pulling on the large metal cabinet.

"Alright." Michael replied taking a step back and admiring their work. William wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and let out a sigh.

"I really need to get back in shape."

Michael just chuckled as he sat down in one of the empty chairs in the room. "It's looking good." He supplied.

William nodded and walked over to one of the boxes sitting in the corner, "I hope she thinks the same thing."

The hybrid grinned at him and leaned back in the chair, "I'm sure she will. Even if she doesn't she could always have you move it again."

William set the box down on the table, "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

"So, Selene meeting with Shane today?"

"Yeah." Michael replied standing up and stretching. "She still seems pretty stressed about meeting him."

"I understand." The lycan told him nodding and shifting through the box, "She doesn't want to remember Viktor, obviously, and that's why she is so nervous about meeting his son, and finding out that he might be exactly like his father."

"True." Michael replied moving a chair slightly. He patted William on the back and moved towards the door. "Goodnight Will."

"Night Michael. Tell Selene I wish her luck."

The young man nodded and waved as he walked out of the room.

William ran a hand over his face and then onto the top of his head, pulling back his long bangs. It had been a long evening, and thankfully, Haley's room was finally finished. Michael had helped place some of the larger items in place and now he was up to taking care of some minor details while Haley gathered her things from the vampire mansion.

"There you are." A voice said from the door and he spun around dropping his hands to his sides.

"Haley." He said dumbfounded.

"Yeah," She replied stepping in the room and dropping a couple of boxes down, "The place looks really great."

He only stared at her for a moment, at a loss of words to say. "Haley…" He replied once again with an absent tone in his voice.

"You okay?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He replied shaking his head and grinning at her, "Just didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"What can I say? I just wanted to see the place so bad." She gave a small laugh and then spun around in a circle taking the whole room in. "It truly is wonderful William, and I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Well, you can start by moving all of your stuff in." He grinned at her motioning to the boxes she had carried in with her, "This place isn't finished just yet."

* * *

Drake sighed as he rolled over, and over, and over once more. "Can't you lay still?" A voice asked harshly in the dark room.

The lycan looked over at Lydia who laid on her back a small frown on her face and her eyes still closed. "I can't." He whined.

"Well, why not?" She asked.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen." He told her turning on his side so that he could see her better.

Lydia opened her eyes and glanced at him, "Nothing is going to happen Drake, the war is over." He just sighed and rolled over once more.

"You can't say that there isn't a possibility of a revolt happening. This war is not settled. You can't just make people forget thousands of years of hatred; you can't make them forget the pain and the aching caused by any of this."

"I am well aware of that Drake." Lydia replied turning on her side now to face him. "I know not everyone will ever agree to this. But for now they will have to deal with the war being over."

"Over?" Drake just laughed softly, "This war will never be over. Not until the last one of us dies."

"That's not a very bright future." The vampire replied.

"The future was never actually bright to begin with was it?" He asked.

Lydia only sighed giving in to his conclusions. Leaning forward slightly she gave him a chaste kiss before turning to lie on her back, "Please just go to sleep now."

Drake grinned and closed his eyes, "Only because I get to be in the sun when I wake up."

"Sorry about that." She informed him quietly with her eyes closed, "I know you strive on sunlight, but I, however, am allergic to it."

"Don't apologize. It is worth way more to stay in here with you than outside without you."

Lydia smiled, "Go to sleep Drake."

He shook his head his blonde curly hair moving against his forehead as he settled back with his arms above his head and started to drift off into a silent sleep.

* * *

Selene paced back and forth across the room. William sat in a chair behind his desk watching her. "Don't wear out my floor." He joked lightly. Selene only glanced at him and raised her eyebrows. She continued her pacing with her arms crossed over her chest. "This is driving me insane." William stood up and walked over to where she stood. As she saw him she stopped pacing. "What?"

William moved slowly and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Selene didn't move but watched him carefully as he peered at her through his glasses. "Pain is always inevitable. Anguish always follows. People lie, and are capable of anything. The only difference from me, or you, to someone else, is the way we convey our past, our pain, and anguish. You hide behind a barrier that has kept you safe for centuries. Through your line of work and your isolation you've hidden your grief, this is how you deal with the death of your family, the betrayal of your dark father, and the pain of you killing him." He released her shoulders and stood up straight.

"What about you?" She asked after a moment, "I may not read people as well as you do. So, how do you hide?"

William nodded, "I hide, just like it is normal to do, to hide from the things that hurt you, just like a child hiding from an abusive parent. Through my work, I can forget the past, through my dedication to my kind I can forgive them, and for my patience for time. I may look like I am calm and on top of everything. Just like everyone else, I lie. Pain affects everyone; rationally they will try to find an outlet. Being violent, depressed, sad, detached," He looked into Selene's eyes, "cold, or closed off."

"What's your outlet?"

"Saving lives." He replied softly, "Yours?"

Selene thought about her answer for a moment, she almost wanted to say, taking lives, but that didn't appeal to her as much as it did anymore, "Michael…" William's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

His head snapped up towards the ceiling, "I think Shane has arrived." Selene uncrossed her arms and gave him one last glance before heading towards the doors. "Good luck." He called after her and she waved a hand as she walked out of the room.

Selene held her head up as she walked down the long gloomy corridor. Feeling a little more confident as she walked. Michael met her half way kissing her on the cheek gently and smiling at her. "Ready?" He asked. She only nodded in response as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

He made a right turn and Selene followed him they walked into a large open room. Dorian stood in the corner his arms crossed behind his back as he nodded, seeing them enter. A young man, it appeared was sitting down in one of the chairs. His blonde hair dull, and hanging down in front of his eyes. His hair was straight, but messy and she could see the similarities between him and Viktor.

Shane looked up at her, his blue eyes staring deeply into her own. She could sense his power, radiating off him in waves, very powerful, and potent. He stood up and held out his hand. Selene examined him a moment before taking his hand. His grip was firm and she returned the gesture with a strong grip of her own, her hybrid strength still surprising to her still.

"Shane." She greeted.

"Selene." He replied, his voice rough, and deep. Throwing off her perception that his was merely a boy. She sat in the chair opposite of him as he studied her as well.

"How did he shatter you?" He questioned quietly.

Selene merely squinted at him thinking of the best possible answer she could give him. "Killed my family, lied to me."

"Me too." Shane replied nodding, "Except for Dorian." She glanced at the mysterious lycan in the corner who was whispering to Michael.

"I heard stories growing up. About a vampire, stronger than any other vampire alive. Viktor to me was a myth. To find out that he was my father was certainly a shock. I want to know how you killed him."

Selene didn't have a problem admitting the real reason she killed Viktor anymore, because he lied, because he never really cared, but another reason was that he was about to kill the only person she ever truly loved. He was going to kill Michael, and she could not let that happen. "I killed him by slicing his head in half with his own sword. Viktor was distracted at the time; he was in the process of trying to kill Michael."

It was Shane's turn as he glanced at the hybrid that stood in the corner with Dorian. "Do you love him?" The question was personal, but he was just looking for answers, she could see it in his eyes, the hunger of wanting to know.

"Yes, I do." Her reply was confident, "Viktor was scared of my love for him, which is why he said he must kill him. That is why I could not let him. I merely didn't kill Viktor; it just wasn't me down in the sewers that night. It was Michael fighting bravely against him, holding him off. I only delivered the final blow. I may have killed Viktor, but not alone…never alone."

"You have extraordinary power. I could feel it when we neared the city. Your power is only slightly masked by that of your mate's power." He looked at her with the eyes of an immortal legend, the eyes of his father, Viktor. "After all the stories, when I found out that he actually existed and that a young vampire had killed him. I was in awe. This legend defeated by some one so young."

"I'm wiser than I seem." She informed him, feeling threatened by his meaning of young.

"That you are."

The pair continued talking for several minutes, about Viktor, about power and discussed the battle in detail, Michael adding a few portions and Dorian watching the two.

When they broke apart Michael and Selene began to walk Dorian and Shane out as they walked down the corridors and towards the main den a flash caught Michael's attention. A large beast lashed out at him as he was talking to Selene.

He rolled to the ground and growled as he looked up. A very large lycan stood before him, his menacing posture making him seem even bigger. Without a second, though Michael converted to hybrid form and lunged at the creature. Shouts could be heard as Michael threw the lycan against the wall and pinned him there.

He gave a violent roar as he lost his footing and the lycan tossed him backwards into the crowd that had gathered. By the time he stood back up, he saw Selene engaging in hand-to-hand combat, holding her own. Being protective, Michael rushed forward and tackled the lycan to the ground.

Selene jumped back in shock of the sudden movement even though she knew that it was bound to happen. The lycan lashed out at Michael cutting him with sharp claws. It didn't phase him however as he grabbed the lycans large head in his hands and twisted. The sickening crack of his neck echoing throughout the now silent den.

Michael looked up as he stood, his eyes scanning the room, meeting everyone's gaze. Selene walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The lycan thought he could overtake the leader, but his was wrong and paid for it. Michael was sending a message to anyone willing to challenge him.

"Every damn time!" A voice yelled from the doorway, "I always miss the fights." Drake stood leaning against the doorframe a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Michael shifted back into his human form and grinned at Drake. Selene just shook her head and the room filled with chatter once again.

Drake jogged up to Michael and gave him a pat on the back, "I'm going to have to start coming earlier. I always miss the parties." Michael just grinned.

"Didn't miss much." Was the hybrid's reply. Selene was studying his wounds making sure he didn't have anything too serious.

Michael just gave an amused glance to her as she held out his arms and examined them. "Ouch…" He said.

"Huh?" Drake asked.

"What is that?" Selene questioned. All of their attention was drawn to a small hole in Michael's arm, opposite side of the elbow.

"I don't know, sort of stings though."

"We're going to see William." Was her only response as she waved to Dorian and Shane as they left the den.

Michael allowed himself to be pulled down to William's office. Drake followed behind him snickering whenever he got the chance.

"Willy!" Drake called rushing in before Selene and Michael.

"Oh no…and here I thought I was rid of you for good."

"Never!" He replied sitting down on his friend's desk.

"We've got a problem." Selene said walking into the room, "A lycan tried to overtake the clan, now Michael has a small puncture in his arm."

William stood from his seat and walked over to examine it. "I would say it was a needle of some kind. A syringe most likely."

"How did that happen?" Michael questioned.

"I don't know, but however it did happen, someone must have done it."

"What does someone want with Michael's blood?" Drake asked having been silent for the rest of the conversation.

"I don't care why they want it." Michael responded angrily, "I want to know who."

* * *

A/N: I am glad I finally finished this, even if it isn't as great as a start as the original, I still think it is worth a read. I'm going to start putting more time into it now, since most of my projects are finished and I can finally settle on doing something I want to do. Hope you are all ready for this one; I've already started you off with a big mystery. It only gets better from here.

Punk-Death-Dealer


	2. Of Being Betrayed

Selene stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her heart beating lightly beneath her skin. Anger was radiating off her small form in great waves. Everyone could feel the power surging from her, and most knew how to stay away. All except for one, and that was the one person who truly knew the side of her that most didn't.

"Selene…" He whispered coming up behind her. Her form stood solid ignoring his words completely. His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her back against him. She fell into his embrace a frown gracing her porcelain features.

"I don't understand you." She told him gently, "How can you be so calm, when someone has your blood?"

She felt his arms tighten around her waist and his chin came to rest upon her shoulder. "I am calm, because I understand that there is nothing I can do at the moment."

"You should be restless." She commented.

He grinned, "Why be restless, when you can do it for me?" The female hybrid rolled her eyes at him and tried to pull away from him. Even though now she put up much more of a fight, his power was still stronger. "I do not want you to worry. We've been through more life threatening events in the past months than almost anyone. We've faced the unthinkable time and time again." His grip loosened as he turned her around his hands gripping her shoulders lightly as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"And we've beaten it time and time again, because we're together. I'm calm because I have you and together nothing can hold a flame to us. I love you. Together, even though I feel as if it is wrong to say this, together we are unstoppable. Whatever is heading for us next, we will evolve, adjust, and beat it."

Selene held his gaze for a few moments before leaning in a capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. While his strong arms pulled her against him, her own small fingers became entwined in his brown wavy locks.

Michael leaned back against the wall beside the door leading into their bathroom, Selene pressing against him. She pulled away from him then, her eyes filled with a dark lust as she leaned her forehead against his. Michael made a small growling sound from the deep back of his throat; it was short lived, however, when Selene's lips covered his once more.

* * *

Drake tossed the small magnifying glass up and down, catching it with ease. "So, run this by me again. What are you doing exactly?"

William stood on the other side of the room, the body of dead lycan lying on the table next to him. William ignored the question at first as he filled the syringe with a metallic liquid. Turning sharply he stabbed the tip of the needle into the bicep of the dead lycan corpse. "In order to look for brandings, tattoos, or clan markings, he must be in human form."

Pushing the liquid into the bloodstream of the body, the body shook for a second before its features slowly changed back into those of a human. "I don't have time to sit here and wait for him to turn back into his human form. Speeding the process up saves time and gives us more time to examine the body."

"Right…" Drake drawled out walking over to where William stood. The blonde lycan took the magnifying glass and put it up to his eye, "Well, I can't see a damn thing."

The immortal doctor didn't even turn to look at his friend as he brought his hand up and pushed the small object away from his face. He then fixed his glasses and grabbed a clipboard and a pen.

"You take notes…on a dead corpse?" Drake asked as his eyebrows knitting together and showing his confusion and concern.

"It's better to take notes than to try and remember it all." William commented as he turned the man's left arm over and examined his wrist.

"Hi guys." A voice sounded from the door and both men turned to see Haley walk in a small frown on her face, "What are you doing?"

Drake raised his eyebrows, "Why hello Haley." He greeted.

"Drake." She replied simply stepping next to them on the other side of William. "Now, what is this?"

"Michael was attacked today, by this lycan; we're looking for marks that might tell us where he came from or if he was part of anything."

Haley raised her eyes to look at Drake, who was currently flipping the guy's toes. "Don't you mean that you're looking?"

"Hey!" Drake suddenly exclaimed putting his hands behind his back and looking at William who was now staring at him as well, "I'm helping, " He began walking around the table to be on the man's right side, "see, he has a large 'V' shaped symbol tattooed into his right shoulder. The ends of the letter branch off in many directions almost like veins."

"Odd." The brown haired lycan stated as he walked over to see what Drake had seen, "I've seen this before." Drake merely stared at him while Haley came over to have a look for herself.

"I've seen this mark before as well." William gave her a curious glance as he walked away from the examination table and towards on of his larger bookshelves. His fingers ran gently over the smooth, worn, and tattered spines of the old books that were covered in dust.

His fingers came to rest upon a faded red book. He swiftly pulled it from the bookcase and flipped the book open scanning through the worn pages as he flipped the pages.

"Haley?" He asked after stopping on a certain page. She looked at him and he continued, "Have you ever treated a lycan from the Velkan sector?"

"Velkan?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I have in fact treated a few of them; they were brought in for questioning when they were found snooping around the mansion, why?"

"This man is from Velkan. And the branches from the points of the letter 'V' sign that he is one of the top commanding generals in their army." William looked up from the book, "This isn't good."

"Why is that?" Drake asked suddenly feeling a little out of the conversation.

"The leader and Velkan and his hybrid nephew stopped by today to see Selene. They were here at the same time the fight occurred, were they not?" William asked Drake.

"Yeah, I saw them leave right afterwards."

"This means that they had to know something about this attack. I'm also beginning to think that this wasn't setup as a take over." He closed the book; "I think someone used it as a distraction."

"Alright. It's party time!" Drake said pumping his fist, "I'll go interview people who were in the den at the time of the attack."

"I'll go inform Michael and Selene." William added.

"I will continue these notes." Haley said grinning as she picked up William's clipboard.

"Break!" The blonde lycan said running out of the room a grin on his face that allowed you to see his sharp fangs clenched tightly together.

* * *

The knock on the door made them pull away. Michael stared at Selene with a mixture of lingering lust and annoyance. He moved and rolled off of the bed, his feet landing swiftly on the floor as he made his way towards the door. He opened it slightly and saw William standing nervously on the other side.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've got some information I think you might have some interest in." William replied.

"What information is that?"

"The man that attacked you." William began, "He wasn't from our den, he was from Velkan."

Michael visibly paled at the conformation, "Velkan?" He asked to make sure he had heard him right.

"Yes, and to make matters worse, he was a top commanding general in the Velkan army. We've already started looking into it, but I think the attack was a setup to get your blood, we're going to find out who has it."

"Thank you." Michael told him honestly, stunned by the information that was now swirling in his head.

"No problem." He said nodding and turning on his heel and walking down the large set of stairs.

Michael closed the door and stood there, motionless, for a few seconds. His anger growing and the trust that had been broken was making his blood boil. He trusted Dorian and Shane, somehow, that trust was betrayed.

"Michael…" Selene's voice was filled with worry as it floated through the darkness of the room.

He gave a heavy sigh as he punched the wall with his fist, the stone around his fist cracking and breaking. He dropped his hands to his side and turned around. Surprised to see Selene standing right in front of him her dark green eyes searching his for an answer.

"Shane and Dorian have betrayed us." Selene looked at him curiously. "The lycan that attacked me was from Velkan."

Selene's face became emotionless as her anger and restlessness from earlier returned to her. He felt her anger and knew all about, because he was feeling the same thing. The potent silence engulfed the dark room, and all passion from earlier had simply disappeared.

"He is more like Viktor than we thought." Selene supplied after a moment.

The sound made Michael jump slightly as he tilted his head to look at her. Pain was evident in her eyes, the dark thoughts swirling in her mirthful depths of endless emotions.

He moved and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. She gave him strength and it was what he needed now more than ever. When they had defied the rules, and broken the laws between their kinds, they had been lost, but together had found a way for them to be together. They would do it again, just like they had been forced to the last time.

"If he is truly behind this…" Michael began, resting his head on top of hers', "…I shall kill him myself."

"I'll help." She told him her voice soft but determined and he could feel that same spark in her voice that he had heard since the first day he met her. When she was determined; that voice gave him hope.

His hand trailed along the top of her head and down her face until it stopped and cupped her cheek. He pulled back slightly to get a good glimpse of her eyes. The same lust that stood still and in control that had been in her eyes just moments before had returned, and it was only mirrored by his own. With his hair falling and masking both of their faces, he kissed her softly.

* * *

Drake ran down the small hallway, his footfalls echoing off the stone floors as he went. His fists were clenched and he still wore a bright grin on his face. His curly hair was growing long and now his bangs hung down just above his eyes. The glow from the torches attached to the gloomy walls was contrasting against his skin and giving his already semi-tan skin an orange glow.

"Alright…" He began banging loudly on an old wooden door; "I know you're in there Nicholas come out here right now." The door remained shut for several minutes before it finally opened slowly. Standing on the other side in the dark room was a young man his dark curls almost mirroring Drake's own. As he stepped into the hallway his thin beard became visible, the thin line of his sideburns traveling down the edge of his jaw and meeting in the cent of his chin where they formed a goatee.

"Christopher." He replied.

Drake gave a soft growl in annoyance, "Tell me what you saw tonight."

"Many things." Nicholas replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, tonight during the time in the den when Michael was attacked."

Nicholas seemed to think for a moment, "Well, I was standing in the crowd and the lycan suddenly moved and the next thing I know Michael was landing on some of us."

"Did you happen to see anyone…stab Michael while he was down?"

"Were you a police officer in a past life?" Nicholas asked suddenly changing the topic with his odd question.

"Umm…no I wasn't. However, I was a watchman at one point."

"Anyways," Nicholas continued, "I didn't really see anyone stab him or anything, but I did happen to see the back of someone's head as they hovered over him for a second."

Drake sighed and ran his hand down his face, "Did you happen to recognize who it might have been?"

"No…but I'm sure they weren't from out den. Their clothes were made of an expensive silk, and there was the symbol on the back of their neck that resembled as small 'v'."

"Velkan…" Drake muttered under his breath, "Thanks for all of your help Nicholas."

"No problem Christopher." He called as he entered his room once more.

Drake cringed and shook angrily for a second before simply kicking the door lightly and walking down the hall his footsteps light as he made his way back to William's office.

* * *

William grinned as he flipped through the notes that Haley had taken for him before she had left to do some schoolwork. Drake stood on the other side of the room eating and apple, the other hand buried in his pocket, "So…what are you going to do with the body?"

William looked up at him through his glasses, "I'm going to send it to Velkan; they can do with whatever they please with him. It is better than him stinking up this place."

"Yeah." He nodded throwing the apple core into the small waste bin beside William's desk. "When are you sending it out?"

"When are you going back to the mansion?"

"In a few minutes. Now you?"

"Tonight as soon as I finish reviewing these notes."

"So, how is she?" Drake asked after a moment of watching William scan the small neat and compact handwriting that filled the white page.

"Is this twenty questions or something?" He asked dropping his pen on the desk and looking back up at the older man.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in almost a week, and this is how you treat me?"

"Well, I couldn't treat you any better." He told him grabbing his pen once more, "And she is fine, still settling in, it will take some time."

Drake moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he took a seat in one of the empty chair nearby. "You kiss her yet?" He asked trying to sound absent minded.

"That's it!" William said standing and pulling his glasses off, "Out, now!" Drake jumped surprised by the younger lycan's sudden outburst. William had made his way towards him and was now trying to push him out of the door, "That is enough for one day Drake. Go home and inform Lydia of the situation, I'm sure she'd like to know everything since she seemed to have suggested Velkan in the first place."

Drake shook his head, "Fine, but these questions won't go away. Just remember that."

William sighed and ran his hand over his face; the motion going upwards and pushing his long bangs out away from his face. Letting go, the pieces of hair slowly fell back into place. There was a little stubble growing upon his chin as he scratched at it and returned to his desk.

He barely noticed the two large lycans enter the room and take the body as he sat his mind lost in a swirl of thoughts and he studied the notes. She seemed to have gotten every detail of this lycan down on paper. Maybe the way you took notes had changed since his day, but this was something else.

The one thing he knew, however, that it was important to find answers. Michael and Selene meant the world to most of the immortal community; they were the light and the end that had been searched for over centuries. He wouldn't let that be lost. Besides that fact, he had grown to be friends with the both of them and cherished each relationship deeply. Selene and Michael were like a younger brother and younger sister to him.

His ink stained fingers fumbled with the edges of the paper as he let go of his focus and scanned the room quickly. Amazed when he saw the sun rising through the tiny window that Drake had decided to make after Selene turned into a hybrid, he said it was a parting gift.

The small stream of light entered the room, giving off a more natural light glow, than the orange and yellow glow from the candles and old fading lights. He stood and walked over to the window with his hands resting in his back pockets. William sighed and stared out of the small opening, listening to the birds chirping and the sound of car engines roaring in the distance.

While his ears could pick up sounds from yards away, he found himself entranced with noises that seemed to intrude his mind. The sounds of a city on the verge of waking caught his attention and he was entranced by the sounds.

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts and sounds, William removed his hands from pockets and scratched the back of his neck. The long day had gotten longer, and with everything that had happened his nerves and his mind was exhausted.

"You okay?"

William spun around at the sound of the voice and he paused for a moment, "Umm…yeah."

Haley was leaning against the wall beside his door, her arms crossed over her chest and a small smile upon her lips. William moved to his desk and placed his glasses on his face once more and rubbed his eyes quickly, "It has just been a long night."

"I could tell." She replied pushing herself away from the wall and walking over to sit in the chair next to his desk. "Find anything interesting?"

"Not yet, although these notes are excellent. It doesn't give us a clue to as who was behind it."

"Did Drake happen to find anything?"

"Well, he interviewed a younger lycan from this den, Nicholas, who said he in fact saw someone hovering over Michael when he was knocked into the crowd. So, that means we know when it occurred. He also stated that the man had a small 'v' tattooed on the back of his neck. That tells us the man is from Velkan. In truth," William said sighing, "This whole thing seems to be one giant conspiracy."

"What is going to happen?" Haley asked concern masking her usually cheerful features.

"I don't know." He told her clasping his hands together and laying them on his desk. "We've fought for peace for thousands of years. When I saw Lucian's love for Sonja, I knew that somewhere along the line, after all of the fighting was over, there would be peace, and it was because of love. When I first heard of Michael, I knew that the chance for peace wasn't as far away as I had thought."

"How did you know?"

"I was working to help Singe and Lucian, I overheard Michael and Lucian talking, and I could hear it in his voice. He had the same voice, filled with love, for Selene. It was the same voice that Lucian had every time he spoke of Sonja." The lycan shifted in his chair, "Michael and Selene are the key to ending the war, and they've put it on hold. Now, however, there is a threat lurking and it will start the war once more."

"So it is up to Michael and Selene to stop the war." Haley added.

William crossed his arms over his chest and leaning back a small smile of realization gracing his thin lips.

"Not only them, it is up to us all to keep the peace that has been restored. They can't do this alone. But, then again, they never had to in the first place." Without meaning to, William let out a long yawn.

"Alright," Haley said standing up, "I think it is time for me to go, and time for you to get some sleep."

"I'm fine." William protested rubbing his eyes once more.

"You're no help to anyone if you don't sleep. So get some rest and then with a fresh start, maybe we can find some answers." Haley turned and left out of the door, mumbling "good morning" as she went.

William stood up and stretched, he walked over towards the door leading to his room, and let his hand fall on the light switch, within a matter of seconds, the whole room was engulfed in almost complete darkness as the candles were almost burnt out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited chapter, I've just started back writing on this story and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
